


Practice

by Lapinou



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapinou/pseuds/Lapinou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku admits to being attracted to girls, Mizuki helps her embrace her sexuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

“I saw that.” 

Mizuki’s comment snapped Koujaku’s attention back to her friend behind the counter. The sly smile on her face painted Koujaku’s cheeks a warm red. 

“Saw what?” Koujaku asked. She was almost sure she knew what Mizuki was referring to, but she felt the need to defensively feign innocent regardless. 

“You were checking out that girl over there.” Mizuki jerked her head towards the end of the bar where a tall, curvy girl stood, drink in hand and chatting with a couple of people surrounding her. Koujaku nearly choked on her drink. 

Sure the girl was attractive, she was full figured in all the right places and had beautifully long, silky hair. And sure Koujaku had noticed that, but to go so far as to say she was “checking her out” was a stretch… Right? 

“Was not.” Koujaku automatically denied the accusation. She tried not to show that she still wasn’t over the initial embarrassment of being caught, but Mizuki could read through her attempts. 

“Yes you were. I know that look of yours. You do the same thing when a hot guy walks in here.” Mizuki chuckled and continued to wipe down the glasses in front of her. 

Koujaku sighed knowing that there was no point in denying it any longer. 

“Ok fine, so she has a nice ass. That doesn’t mean I’m gay.” Koujaku took a long swig of her drink in an attempt to regain her composure. 

“Hey, don’t get me wrong, I never said that was a bad thing.” Mizuki put the glass in her hand down and glanced over at the girl from before, a clear look of admiration spread across her face. “Besides, she is really attractive. And I happen to know she leans both ways in case you’re interested in chatting her up.” 

Koujaku’s eyebrows scrunched together at the display. “Mizuki are you—“

“Into girls?” Mizuki finished her sentence. Koujaku nodded. “Yeah I like girls. And guys. Doesn’t really matter much which.” Mizuki’s casual attitude towards a topic she had been struggling with was a shock to Koujaku. But she was even more shocked by the fact that she didn’t know that about Mizuki’s sexuality despite how often they hung out together. 

Thinking back on it she couldn’t pinpoint any moments where Mizuki displayed interest in another girl. But at the same time she couldn’t remember a time in particular where Mizuki displayed much interest that way towards anyone. 

As she thought about it more she realized there was a sense of relief washing over her. She was grateful now to have someone to open up to about the subject. 

“I don’t really know how I feel yet. Right now it’s just nice to look sometimes, you know? Although I wouldn’t be opposed to giving it a try.” Koujaku admitted. The alcohol certainly helped loosen her tongue, but Mizuki had always been someone she found easy to talk to. 

Someone called out for the bartender and Mizuki straightened up in response. 

“There’s nothing wrong with some experimenting.” She left Koujaku with the idea before running off to serve the customer. 

Now alone with her thoughts Koujaku downed the rest of her drink and looked over at the girl who she was admiring before. She tried to imagine a scenario in which she walked over there to flirt with her. But the very idea was strange to her, she had never gone this far in her thought process. In the past she had merely acknowledged that she found a girl attractive.   
In addition to that, she was always the one to be picked up in bars, she had very little experience in initiating something herself. What would she even say? Would she just buy her a drink and go from there?

Well in any case this girl in particular was busy talking to her friends so Koujaku just sighed and went to sip at her drink before she remembered that she had already finished it off. 

 

Mizuki was kept busy for the rest of the night. She stopped by occasionally to get Koujaku another drink but couldn’t linger long enough to continue their conversation. 

Normally there would be people there Koujaku would strike up a conversation with, but tonight she was entertained by her own thoughts for a while because the girl and her friends stayed for a long time. At one point their gazes met and the girl looked down and smiled shyly, tucking a loose lock of hair behind her ear as she did so. Koujaku’s heart raced at the obvious invitation, but she still made no move to go talk to her.

It was pretty close to closing time before the girl and her friends left. Koujaku knew she wouldn’t have made any sort of move on her regardless of how much time passed, but she couldn’t help but feel disappointed when her opportunity was gone. At that point there were only a handful of customers remaining, and they all left before Mizuki had to kick them out. 

The tired bartender let out a short sigh once the bar was emptied out. Koujaku hopped off the bar stool and began to pick up a few glasses and napkins left out on the counter but Mizuki stopped her.  
“Don’t worry about it, I’m too beat to clean up, let’s go out for a smoke.” Mizuki waved her hand side to side and grabbed her lighter before heading towards the back. Koujaku was more than happy to oblige and follow her friend outside. The two sat down on the small steps right outside the back door.

The area was dimly illuminated by a few lit buildings surrounding them and a scarce amount of light fixtures. But still Koujaku’s eyes had to adjust to the darkness. Even at this time of night there was still sounds of activity going on around them. 

There was a small click and a flame burst from Mizuki’s lighter. Koujaku got out one of her own cigarettes while Mizuki lit the end of hers that was already resting in her mouth. She extended the lighter over to Koujaku and waited until she was done before extinguishing the flame and taking a long drag. She blew the smoke out and watched it billow out in front of her before disappearing. 

“So you never talked to that girl, huh.” Mizuki commented casually. She leaned back on the step supporting herself by her elbows on the stair above. Koujaku exhaled long and steady before answering. 

“What do you think.” She laughed and shook her head. Mizuki laughed along with her. 

“That’s too bad, I’m sure you could’ve at least gotten her number.” 

“I don’t even know what I would’ve said.” 

“Aw it’s not so hard, you should have more confidence, you’re really attractive yourself you know. You just need some practice.” Mizuki threw the compliment out so casually Koujaku felt silly for getting flustered by it. 

“Yeah I guess.” Koujaku answered to keep the atmosphere light. 

“Hey hear me out, I want to try something.” 

“Try what?” Koujaku asked. She was grateful for the dull lighting to hide her flushed cheeks. She had no idea what was going through her friend’s mind as she looked at her with an excitement in her eyes. Was she wrong to assume Mizuki intended on helping her with some “practice?” 

“Just trust me.” Mizuki insisted. She propped her head in her hand and looked over at Koujaku. A heat rose in Koujaku’s cheeks at the gaze.

“Ok..” Koujaku agreed tentatively even though she wasn’t quite sure what to expect. Mizuki smiled, pleased, and took a long drag on her cigarette. She leaned over to Koujaku and waved her with her free hand. Koujaku eyes widened at the realization of Mizuki’s thought process, but she brought her face closer to Mizuki’s none the less, eyes fixated on Mizuki’s closed lips. Her heart started to race at the close proximity. 

Mizuki gently exhaled the smoke into Koujaku’s mouth who sucked it into her lungs, slowly closing the distance between them until Mizuki connected their lips right before she was about to run out of breath. It was a short kiss, both partners having to complete their breath after a second, but after satisfying their aching lungs they went back without hesitation to resume what they had started. 

Koujaku allowed herself to melt into the embrace after the initial shock of actually kissing a girl, and her friend at that, wore off. She had expected it to feel weird, but instead she found it pleasurable. 

They stayed like that for a while, content to enjoy the feeling of soft lips melding together, tongues meeting playfully, hands running through hair. Eventually though they broke apart and leaned back on the stairs, back to casually sitting together almost as though nothing happened.

“So what did you think?” Mizuki asked with a grin on her face. “Girls aren’t so scary huh.” Koujaku could tell she was very obviously proud of herself. Had she been planning that for a while…? Koujaku wasn’t sure what to make of it but she played along.

“I can see myself doing more of that.” Koujaku answered with a smile. The sensation of Mizuki’s lips was still lingering on her mouth. It was the truth. If she was going to be honest with herself it was a very enjoyable experience, and she wouldn’t have minded if it lasted a while longer. 

“Oh yeah? That good huh.” Mizuki laughed and went back to smoking. Koujaku elbowed her in the side lightheartedly and joined her in laughing.

“Shut up, you’re the one who said I needed more practice.” She finished off her cigarette as well and extinguished the remaining faint glow in the ashtray on the top stair. 

“I did. And the offer still stands.” Mizuki held up her arms defensively and extinguished her cigarette as well. She stood up from the step and held the door open. “You coming in?” 

Koujaku grinned as she stood up and followed Mizuki back inside.


End file.
